


All Fall Down

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers an unfortunate side-effect of a bedside vigil in the infirmary</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the McSheplets' challenge 'numb'

"Have you been sitting there all night?" Rodney croaked, pushing himself to a sitting position. 

John looked up from his book and smiled. "Oh, hi Rodney." He marked his page and put the book down on the side of the bed, leaning forward. "Good to see you awake and breathing. How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I..." Rodney trailed off into a fit of coughing that left John wincing in sympathy at the sound of the rattle in his lungs. Rodney's face turned red and he wrapped his left arm around his chest, hand tucked into his right arm pit. He slumped back against the pillows, panting for breath and waving away John's offer of a glass of water. "I'm..." He shook his head and closed his eyes, concentrating on getting his breathing back under control. "I asked you a question, Sheppard"

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah." John eased himself back into his chair: stretching out leg out under the bed; the other bent, foot resting against the the mattress. "And no, no I have not been sitting here all night." At a disbelieving snort from Rodney, John grinned and continued. "There was a whole thirty minutes when Beckett kicked me out and refused to let me back in. Something to do with sleep, but I simply pointed out you already _were_ asleep."

"Don't think he meant me," Rodney pointed out dryly. "You look like crap."

"Gee, thanks." John drawled slowly and rolled his eyes. "Looked in a mirror recently."

"I have _pneumonia_ , I'm supposed to look like crap. You, on the other hand..." 

John opened his mouth to reply when his radio crackled to life in his ear. "Sheppard."

"Sorry John," came Eliabeth's voice. "But we need you in the jumper bay." 

"Be there in five." John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, biting back a yawn. "Duty calls." He pushed himself to his feet, scraping the chair against the ground. "Get some sleep, Rodney." Patting Rodney's shoulder, John turned to leave only to promptly fall flat on the floor discovering his right leg had grown numb from how he was sitting. Rodney's laughter followed him down and John couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled himself up again. "Glad I could be such a source of amusement." He shook his leg, stamping his foot on the ground to get the feeling back in it. "Right, now, where was I?" Leaning over,he cupped Rodney's cheek in the pal of his hand and brushed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Get some sleep, Rodney," he repeated, "and I'll be back in a couple of hours"

~El fin~


End file.
